hypermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzkrieg
"You see, my dear Adolf, you were right. There really is a superior race. But you were wrong in one thing: it isn't the Aryan race. It's ours. The super humans. The Gods walking among mortals, the ones who deserve to rule over humanity and lead it to a new age. ''-Blitzkrieg'' Wilhelm Reichmann, also known''' as '''Blitzkrieg and later''' Übermensch''', was a supervillain who served the axis during World War II. He was also the leader of the superhuman group Axis Elite, and his alternate universe self is currently the dictator of the Nexus-4, also known as The Fourth Reich. Powers and Abilities Having got his powers, among other things, from the radioactive element Hyperium, most of his powers are nearly identical to those of Alpha Man. He can fly, is invulnerable, has super senses and super strenght. He's also cabable of shooting energy blasts. As Übermensch, Wilhelm's powers were vastly increased, making him one of the most powerful beings in the Hypermen Universe. Biography Projekt Aesir Once a general of the SS, Wilhelm was the only volunteer of Projekt Aesir, a scientific military project spearheaded by Dr. Dieter Ungeheuer to create supersoldiers to serve the Third Reich. Using a combination of genetic engineering, mystical powers and Hyperium radiation, Wilhelm got superpowers that rival that of American superhero Alpha Man, besides others such as energy manipulation. The Axis Elite Wilhelm, now known as Blitzkrieg, became one of the founding members of the Axis Elite, alongside Panzer, Schadenfreude and Steel Samurai, becoming its de-facto leader. Facing Allied Superheroes In 1941, during the London Blitz, Blitzkrieg and the Axis Elite faced off against the Hypermen in an aircarrier the Nazis boarded near Liverpool. It wouldn't be the last time the two groups would cross paths. Later, other villains of the Hypermen that served Germany and Japan, such as Faust, Amaterasu and Kunai Khan, would join the team. Projekt Wünderwaffe In 1944, Wilhelm joined Projekt Wünderwaffe, a secret Nazi project to develop a weapon that would crush the Allied forces for good. In 1945, as the Hypermen found out about the project, Blitzkrieg planted a red herring that lead them to the Axis Elite's base, a castle in the Bavarian Alps. It was a trap, and the team was kidnapped and taken to a secret location, where Wünderwaffe would be activated. Übermensch As Adolf Hitler himself turned on Wünderwaffe, the Hypermen realized the true purpose of the machine: to boost Blitzkrieg's powers to insane levels, turning him into a living, breathing mass destruction weapon. As the Führer commanded him to eliminate the Hypermen, the villain instead turned against the dictator, vaporizing him with a blast of energy. He then titled himself Übermensch and named himself the Führer of the world, with Schadenfreude as his second in command and the rest of the Elite as his new generals. He released the Hypermen, offering them the choice to join him or be executed. As they predictably refused, they started a battle that nearly killed the American heroes until Abaddon turned back into Valkyrie and attacked him. While the heroes battled Übermensch to distract him, Cronos modified the machine to take away Übermensch's powers (including those gained in Projekt Aesir). The villain was captured by SWITCH and sent to a prison facility in the Bermuda Triangle. See Also * Schadenfreude * Faust * Alpha Man Category:Supervillains Category:Axis Elite Category:Nazis